Fade to Black
by MorganElizabeth959
Summary: Songfic. The song is 'Bad Apple' and the lyrics are played throughout the last episode. The ending. *sort of spoilers?* Ciel and Sebastian  not paired together.


Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and

"Young master, are you awake?" The butler asked.

Ciel looked at Sebastian and then glanced around. It was an abyss of water and fog. The moon hung in the sky over head.

"Where...is this?" The boy asked as he looked into the water.

"Do you want to know?"

"I wanted to know, so I asked...No. Even if I don't know, I feel comfortable." Ciel looked down.

"It seems that I have slept for a long time..."

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black

Ciel looked down into the water and saw all of his memories.

"This is...?"

"Young Master's Death Magic Play. It's flowed to here..."

"I see...That is my life until now...I am already dead..." Ciel whispered as he watched his life play past him.

"Not yet. I'll offer the Young Master's death. This is my last duty as your loyal butler." Sebastian said truthfully, still rowing the boat. An image of Elizabeth showed up, one of her crying.

"Elizabeth must be crying..."

Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?  
Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?  
Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand  
If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white

Sebastian smile. "Yes, Lady Elizabeth's love for the Young Master is very deep."

Ciel saw images of his servants.

"Are they...dead?"

"Who knows? Though they were breathing at that time..."

"What about Pluto?"

"Let's pick up it's bones later."

"Bones? What do bones signify? They're all..."

The small boy couldn't finish his sentence. He just continued to watch his life.

"They're all...?" The butler asked.

"No...If we're talking about "everything", then...It's just a bit...too fast..."

Little bits of light started to fly past the boat. They looked like fireflies.

"This light is?"

"What go past the Young Master, are feelings for the Young Master."

Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and

Sebastian walked over to Ciel and handed him a book.

"What's this?"

"It's the diary that Tanaka left behind. You can read it on this long and boring journey."

Ciel opened the book and began to read.

_The Queen want's to destroy the Phantomhive household...Tananka, don't tell Ciel. Let him remain loyal, nothing comes forth from hatred._

Ciel set the book down and saw a flower in the water. He picked it up and saw it was a ring.

"A ring?"

"A blue ring, allow me." Sebastian knelt down by his Master and tried to put it on. Ciel noticed his little struggle and put the ring on himself.

"You can't do this with one hand."

Sebastian pouted. "I wanted to be the perfect butler till the end. I know see that can't be realized anymore."

Ciel looked up at the sky and raised his left hand, with the flower ring.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive. Yes, just Ciel Phantomhive."

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black

The boat started to drift towards a strange island. They had arrived. Sebastian carried Ciel into the deepest past of the island. An old, crumpled building was waiting for there arrival. They walked in and Sebastian sat Ciel on an old, stone bench.

"Then, Young Master."

"Is this the last place?"

"Yes."

Ciel looked around and shivered.

"The rest of my soul is yours."

A crow cawed in the distance.

"As expected from the Young Master. You're kind."

Ciel placed his hand on his cursed eye.

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes, a little. I'll keep it as gentle as possible..."

"Don't."

If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?  
Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can  
If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black

"Make it as painful as you can. Carve the pain of my life into my soul."

Sebastian was shocked at this notion, but understood. He knelt down, for the last time, and said

"Yes, my Lord..."


End file.
